


Ring for sex

by Heartbrokenway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbrokenway/pseuds/Heartbrokenway
Summary: Frank buys a bell that's labeled "Ring for sex" and can't catch a break from Gerard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done a one shot in a while so i thought what the hell lets do it. This was really fun to make though so enjoy!

Whenever Frank went to the store he always got the necessities. Bread, coffee, some weird tea Gerard wanted, the usual. He always ends up bringing something interesting home and today was no different. 

Gerard was at home coming up with some new stuff to present at an art show that's coming up, so he had been pretty busy.

"Honey I'm home!" Frank yelled as he entered.  
"Finally, you get the tea?" Gerard called out while heading over to Frank in the kitchen.  
"Of course," Frank said pulling out the bags. Gerard grabbed it and gave Frank a quick kiss. "Mm, yes I love you."  
"Yeah yeah tell me something I don't know, I got some other stuff too."  
Frank pulled out a small box which contained a little bell with the words "Ring for sex" in big cursive letters. 

"I saw it and I had to get it, its a great conversation starter don't you think." Frank said while taking out all of the groceries and putting them away.

Then he heard ringing.

Frank turned around trying to hide his smile while looking at Gerard who and the biggest smirk on his face and bell in hand. At first Frank bought it as a joke, but this going better than expected. 

"Well we better get going then." Frank said in a hushed voice, getting closer to Gerard.  
"Mm hm" Gerard hummed while biting his lip.  
Gerard kissed Frank sweetly at first, heading toward the bedroom.

The second they got in things escalated quickly, Frank straddled Gerard on the bed and kissed him harder than before, adding tongue. Gerard flipped them over, kissing Franks neck, causing him to whimper, which just made Gerard harder.  
"Fuck gee"  
Gerard nipped at Frank's neck making sure to leave marks. They started removing their clothes leaving them just in their boxers. Frank traced Gerard's cock through his boxers causing Gerard to gasp.  
"Someone's excited"  
"Fuck Frank" Gerard whispered as Frank grabbed his dick and started jerking him off slowly.  
"Stop teasing."  
"If you say so."  
With that Frank started going faster while still kissing Gerard, taking in all of the moans he let out.

"Fuck fuck, stop." Gerard hissed out. 

Frank knew what was coming next and quickly took off his underwear getting himself prepared for Gerard.

Gerard grabbed the lube from the drawer next to the bed and slicked up his fingers slowly while watching Frank eager for him.  
Finally Gerard had started touching Frank, giving him only light touches, teasing Frank as much as he could. 

"Fuck Gerard please" Frank begged.

With that Gerard put a finger in and watched as Frank tensed up but was also so relieved at the same time. Gerard then added another and started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out. Frank was panting just wanting him to hurry up with it already and fuck him.  
"Oh shit shit shit, _there_ ,fuck me!" Frank almost yelled, writhing on the bed.  
Gerard wasn't one to argue, so he got himself ready.  
" _So fucking hot_." Gerard said into Frank's mouth, kissing him as he slowly pushed himself in. 

Frank didn't even hear him, he could only feel the pressure of Gerard pushing in. It had been a while since they've done this because Gerard had been so busy with his work, he had forgotten how fucking good it was.

When Gerard bottomed out he waited for Frank to adjust to him and slowly started moving his hips.  
"Fuck you're tight" Gerard said eyes closed, focusing on the feeling Frank is giving him.  
Frank only whimpered in response, feeling Gerard almost his prostate.

"F-faster" Frank stuttered out.

Gerard complied to his request and went faster, pinning Frank down in the process, kissing him hard and sloppy. Both just moaning as Gerard went harder into Frank.

When Gerard finally hit Frank's prostate Frank couldn't even speak. He just grabbed onto Gerard harder and moaned into his ear, a mess of curses following.  
"Oh my god, Gerard!" Frank yelped out as Gerard kept hitting his one spot, a lot faster now.  
Gerard was going to cum soon, but he knew he need to get Frank off first, so he wrapped his hand around Frank's cock and jerked him off has fast as he was fucking him. 

" _Oh fuck gee_!,you're gonna make me come!" Frank whimpered out. 

Gerard just kept on going, determined to have him come before he did. 

"Fuck, ah, _Gerard!_!" He yelled as he grabbed onto Gerard and came all over them both, seeing stars. 

Gerard couldn't take it anymore and fucked into Frank a couple more time, with some noises coming from Frank due to overstimulation, groaning Frank's name as he came on him. 

"Fuck" Frank said panting next to Gerard.  
"Yeah," Gerard said panting as well, "that bell was a good fucking idea."  
"Hell yeah" Frank said as he leaned into Gerard, cuddling with him.  
"Now we're disgusting"  
"Yeah, we should probably shower." 

They lied together for a few minutes before Gerard finally took the initiative to shower. While Frank was laying in bed, still tired, he heard ringing coming from the bathroom and smiled, making his way to Gerard.  
\--------------------  
This happened for the next two days, constant fucking. Neither was complaining, oh no they both loved it, no doubt about it.But the thing was Frank was getting a little sore. Gerard had rang the bell a couple times a day, while the sex was awesome, they did so many different postions, he didn't know how much he could handle. He actually started having a small limp, which he hasn't had in a very long time. 

They were both laying together in bed, Gerard was reading a book while Frank focused on the television. There was some cheesy horror movie on and he couldn't tear his eyes away. They had had sex a couple of times that day already so Frank was laying on his stomach being careful about his ass. 

Gerard eventually got bored and went off to the room to go ring the bell again, its always a good way to pass the time. 

While laying in the bed, getting ready for when Frank would come in, he saw Frank doing a half jog to the room. It looked completely silly and Gerard started laughing.  
"What's up with you?"  
"What,nothing I'm good." Frank said quickly taking off his clothes.  
Frank went in and kissed Gerard as he got all of his clothes off, but it was rushed, kind of like he just wanted it to be over with. 

Gerard's sensed this and it automatically turned him off. 

"Do you not want to do this?"  
Frank didn't say anything and just avoided Gerard's eyes.  
"Frank it's okay if you don't want too, the bell is just a fun way to start off, its fine." Gerard reassured him, not wanting Frank to feel pressured into doing this."  
"No, it's uh not that." Frank said in a quiet voice.  
"What is it then?" Gerard asked confused.  
"Its just- I don't know- I kinda-," Frank sighed.  
"My ass hurts." He finally said.  
Gerard had a blank expression for a few seconds.  
"Well that's normal Frank, its not a big deal-"  
"I still want to do it though" Frank interrupted.  
His ass may be in hell but he still fucking wants this.  
"Oh yeah?"Gerard said with an eyebrow raised.  
"Fuck yeah." Frank said back as he went on top of Gerard and started making out with him.  
They slowly started to grind against each other, moans coming out and clothes being shed. 

_"Don't worry I'll be gentle this time."_ Gerard whispered. 

Frank shivered and nodded, still grinding against Gerard.  
As Gerard was getting ready to prep Frank again he stopped him.  
"I think I'm good" Frank said, grabbing Gerard's hand.  
Gerard didn't want to hurt Frank and prepped him anyways, but only a little. 

Gerard kept to his word about being gentle, when he was in and started moving, he was slow and had shallow thrusts. Hearing Frank let out small moans every thrust. Kissing Frank as he did this, showing him how much he loved him.  
Everything was very sweet and Gerard was so gentle with Frank. Which he appreciated, but he was also getting desperate for more.  
He started pushing back onto Gerard more and more until Gerard finally understood what he wanted and starter going faster. 

" _Ah ah ah fuck_ " Frank moaned out as Gerard kept going faster, Frank was getting close as Gerard starting hitting his spot and started to jerk himself off. Gerard lightly pulled his hand away and started jerking Frank off himself.  
"I'm the only one that gets to makes you come." Gerard whispered harshly into Frank's ear causing him to lose it, with Gerard's name on his tongue as he came.  
"Oh fuck" Gerard groaned.  
Gerard followed shortly after fucking Frank  
through his orgasm. Feeling as if he was floating, he turned over to Frank, all sweaty and panting. 

"I love you."  
Frank turned over to Gerard, kissing him softly.  
"I love you too."  
"I'm tired of showering."  
"Me too, we still have to though"  
"I know" Gerard groaned. 

Frank tried to get up to go shower but immediately fell on his ass. 

"Oh shit are you okay?" Gerard asked as he helped Frank get up.  
"You asshole, I can't walk." Frank laughed. 

Gerard actually felt really bad, but still laughed.  
They both stayed on the floor laughing for a couple of minutes. 

"I guess you actually fucked me until I couldn't walk."  
"I'm so sorry I take full responsibility."  
"Yeah you better, now carry me fucker."  
"As you wish" 

Gerard ran them a bath and they both enjoyed each others company. Agreeing that as fun ad the bell was, maybe they could tone it down a bit, at least until Frank could walk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
